1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade set, and more particularly to a blade set composed of a cutter ring and a wheel blade that both have multiple enhancing pieces made of tungsten carbide so that the sewage pump is prevented from wearing damage to keep excellent masserating function and to improve lifespan.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional structure of sewage pumps as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 each substantially has a central shaft 1 of a motor sleeved with an impeller disk 2 and a wheel blade 3 that are driven to rotate by the driving of motor. The impeller disk 2 has multiple impeller vanes arranged in radially and vertically on its lower surface and is accommodated inside an impeller chamber 5 of a lower base 4. The wheel blade 3 has multiple blade strips in a certain number and is mounted in an effluent water inlet 6 below the impeller chamber 5. Moreover, a cutter ring 7 is attached on an inner wall of the effluent water inlet 6. An effluent water outlet 8 is defined at one side of the impeller chamber 5 to connect with drain pipe (not shown). By having the above-described structure, the central shaft 1 drives the impeller disk 2 and the wheel blade 3 to rotate and to the effluent water via the effluent water inlet 6 below the impeller chamber 5 when the motor of sewage pump operates. Meanwhile, the wheel blade 3 cooperates with the cutter ring 7 to masserate and scatter the solids in the effluent water and then the impeller vanes on the impeller disk 2 push the effluent water to the effluent water outlet 8 to drain out via the drain pipe. Therefore, the effluent solids on a bottom of the sewage tank can be eliminated.
With particular reference to FIG. 2, the cutter ring 7 and the wheel 8 blade 3 of the conventional sewage pump are disclosed. The cutter ring 7 has an inner wall and multiple sharp protrusions 701 formed on the inner wall. Correspondingly, the wheel blade 3 has multiple sharp portions 301 individually defined on the multiple blade strips and slightly contact with some of the multiple sharp protrusions 701 on the cutter ring 7 to perform cutting when the wheel blade 3 rotates. When the effluent water is drawn to the effluent water inlet 6 at the bottom of the lower base 4, the sharp portions 301 on the wheel blade 3 cooperate with the sharp protrusions 701 of the cutter ring 7 to perform the rotation cutting and to efficiently masserate the effluent solids.
Although the sharp protrusions 701 of the cutter ring 7 and the sharp portions 301 of the wheel blade 3 are all made of steel, abrasive solids in the sewage pump cause damages surfaces of the sharp protrusions 701 and the sharp portions 301. Additionally, the surfaces of the sharp protrusions 701 and the sharp portions 301 of the wheel blade 3 must have close proximity with each other during rotation, abrasive solids in the effluent shorten the lifespan of both sharp portions 701, 301 made of Cu material. Moreover, the masserating efficiency can not be maintained to prevent the coagulation of the effluent water and some large suspended solids pieces to clog the impeller disk 2. Therefore, the large pieces of the effluent solids get stuck to the impeller vanes of the impeller disk 2. Thus, the effluent water can not be drained out smoothly and the operation of the impeller disk 2 is interrupted. In these cases, the masserating efficiency is reduced and malfunction rate is increased.